Disney Junior (English Canada)
Disney Junior is a Canadian English-language owned by Corus Entertainment. Launched on December 1, 2015, it is a localized version of the US cable network Disney Junior, broadcasting animated programming aimed at children between the ages of 2 and 7. History On May 6, 2011, the network was re-launched under Disney's new preschool television brand Disney Junior which replaced Playhouse Disney Canada. Following the sale of Astral Media to Bell Media, the two Disney Junior services and their sister networks (along with Astral's French-language music networks) were put up for sale to relieve concerns over Bell's concentration of media ownership following the merger. On November 28, 2013, DHX Media announced it would acquire the two Disney Junior services and their sister networks for $170 million, pending CRTC approval. On July 24, 2014, the CRTC approved DHX's purchase of the networks, and the deal was closed on July 31, 2014. Prior to September 2015, DHX Media (previously Astral Media) operated Disney Junior-branded television services in Canada in the English and French languages as spin-offs of Family Channel. In April 2015, Corus acquired Canadian rights to Disney Channel's programming and associated brands. Upon the announcement of the rights deal, Corus stated that it would launch "select Disney branded kids linear television offerings" in the future, after the launch of a Canadian version of Disney Channel. In August 2015, television provider VMedia stated on its website that Corus would launch Disney Junior and XD channels on December 1, 2015. Upon its launch on September 1, 2015, Disney Channel aired programming blocks featuring Disney Junior programs. DHX's Disney Junior services were re-branded as Family Jr. and Télémagino on September 18. Corus's Disney Junior channel officially launched on December 1, 2015. DHX's rights to broadcast Disney programming lapsed in January 2016. There is no French-language counterpart, but Disney La Chaîne (Corus' French-language Disney Channel) offers a morning programming block called "Disney Junior sur La Chaîne Disney" which airs French versions of Disney Junior shows. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior (English Canada) Gallery Website Images Advertisements on the Home Page MakeMagicwithMickeyandhisFriendsonHomePage|Make magic with Mickey and his friends on May 21 at 9am ET HavefunatMinniebow|Have fun at Minnie-s Bow-tique on June 4th at 9am ET DisneyJuniorFixitwithDadMorningHomePage.png|Watch Disney Junior Fix It With Dad Morning June 19th at 9am ET Schedule Messages DisneyJuniorScheduleSubscribeMessage.jpg|Disney Junior offers enriching, 24-hour commercial-free television for younger kids! Subscribe today! Show Advertisements on the Schedule Site MakeMagicwithMickeyandhisFriends|Make Magic with Mickey and his friends on May 21 at 9am ET JakeandtheNeverlandPiratesWeekendMorningsat930am|Jake and the Neverland Pirates - Weekend mornings at 9:30am ET DisneyJuniorFixitwithDadMorning.png|Handy Manny - Watch Disney Junior Fix It with Dad Morning on June 19th at 9am ET WatchOohAahandyouclips.png|Watch Ooh, Aah, and You clips! HandyMannyOutdoorFunSep11.png|Join Handy Manny for some outdoor fun on September 11 at 8:30am ET HalloweenDressUpMondays.png|Halloween Dress Up Mondays - Dress up and watch Halloween episodes all day long, every Monday in October StellaandSamWeekends|Stella and Sam - Weekends at 10:30am and 8pm ET TraveltospacewithMickeyandFriends.png|Travel to space with Mickey and friends on October 15th and 16th at 8:30am ET Category:Television channels